Stalker
by Ceprutth DeiDei
Summary: Tapi Misa benar-benar merasakannya. Seperti sekarang. Tatapan mata tajam dari sepasang iris cokelat itu—Misa yakin—sedang mengawasi Misa dengan seksama. Membuat Misa gugup dan salah tingkah. Oh, tak bisakah ia mengerti? Betapa itu semua membuat Misa merasa tidak nyaman. Another sekuel of Aku Tahu! In which Rem is kinda jealous of Light? Whoops, not really, right? RnR? :)


Hai fellas! Semua masih suka mampir dan membuat hidup fandom ini, kan? Hai hai, lama sekali saya tidak menjebloskan diri dalam dunia fanfiksi. xD

Another idea just pops up! Sekuel lagi dari Seri Dagelan Death Note—gak dagel-dagel juga, sih, tapi yaudahlah—dari sudut pandang tokoh lain dari Death Note. Hope you enjoy! Yeah!

 **Title:** Stalker

 **Author:** Ceprutth DeiDei

 **Pairing:** MisaxLight maybe? HAHA. Not. Hm.

 **Genre:** Romance/Parody.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, super duper ge er, dan full of Misa's bubbly fluffliness, de el el.

 **Disclaimer:** Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. This story is mine, though.

Nonstop Misa's PoV :) semoga lucu, heuhuhu, selamat membaca!

* * *

 **Stalker**

* * *

Sudah seminggu ini Misa sadar ada sesuatu yang aneh terus saja mengikuti Misa. Mengawasi gerak-gerik Misa. Entah apa itu.

Misa sudah hati-hati dalam melangkah. Selalu memilih kriminal-kriminal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan riwayat Misa agar polisi tidak curiga pada Misa. Semua seperti yang Kira katakan, Misa melakukannya hanya dari dalam kamar, berhati-hati agar tak ada yang memergoki Misa dan death note Misa. Dan untuk mengeset jam kematian secara acak—tak pernah lupa untuk tidak hanya menuliskan nama.

Ah... Kira pasti bangga. Ia pasti akan suka hal itu dan pelan-pelan ia bisa mencintai Misa. Cinta Misa akhirnya bisa berbalas.

Mungkin karena itu lah Misa sekarang mulai sadar perhatian-perhatian baru yang ditujukannya untuk Misa. Ia memang punya personaliti yang begitu kuat, auranya bisa Misa rasakan bahkan di saat kami tidak sedang bersama. Rasanya seperti ia selalu mengikuti Misa.

Ya. Misa selalu merasakan ada yang memperhatikan dari jauh sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Rem bilang tidak ada apa-apa, tapi Misa tidak percaya. Misa bisa merasakan sorot mata tajam itu membangkitkan bulu kuduk Misa. Karena gugup, gelisah, takut? Entahlah, Misa tidak tahu.

Perasaan terawasi itu selalu ada dimanapun Misa berada dan kemanapun Misa pergi. Apalagi di saat Misa sedang berdiam di dalam kamar Misa sendirian—atau ditemani Rem. Tapi seperti biasa, Rem tidak peduli dan justru mengatakan kalau Misa ini aneh! Hei, Misa tidak aneh! Misa ini adalah pendamping Kira di dunia baru! Misa tidak mungkin orang aneh jika bisa akan menjadi orang sepenting itu di mata Kira.

Tapi Misa benar-benar merasakannya. _Seperti sekarang_.

Tatapan mata tajam dari sepasang iris cokelat itu—Misa yakin—sedang mengawasi Misa dengan seksama. Membuat Misa gugup dan salah tingkah.

Oh, tak bisakah ia mengerti? Si pemilik mata cokelat itu! Betapa itu semua membuat Misa merasa tidak nyaman.

"Uuuuh..."

"Kenapa lagi, Misa?"

"Misa yakin sesuatu itu menatap Misa terus menerus sedari tadi."

"Lagi-lagi?"

"Misa serius!" Pipi Misa digembungkan karena Misa kesal Rem masih tidak percaya. Oh tidak, pemerhati Misa itu pasti senang sekarang. Misa pasti lucu. Ah, Misa jadi malu. "Rasanya jantung Misa berdegup kencang~"

Sepertinya Rem merasa kesal dengan Misa. Kenapa? Misa tidak salah kok. Misa merasakan dan menerima perhatian baru itu— _serius!_ —meskipun malu.

 _Ah!_

Misa merasa ada kilatan di kedua mata yang sejak tadi menatap Misa dalam diam itu.

" **Misa, stop** _ **blushing**_ **di depan boneka Light! Itu cuma boneka, demi Shinigami!"**

.

.

.

Huff. Misa juga tahu! Rem menyebalkan!

* * *

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca. :D**

Maaf sudah jarang muncul—atau bahkan gak pernah? Haha—di FFn. Fandom apapun itu. Apalagi death note. :')

Tapi sejauh ini CDD masih aktif menulis! Hehe. Hehe.

...di website lain. Dan bukan fanfiksi, makanya gak bisa dipost di sini. Cek saja di facebook untuk lebih lanjut. But, siap-siap sweatdrop dan facepalm baca betapa absurd dan ga jelasnya isi tulisan di sana. Sama nistanya kayak yang ada di sini, ahahahahahahahahahaha—ehm.

Ciao!


End file.
